


A Cozy Winter Night

by cocacolavevo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolavevo/pseuds/cocacolavevo
Summary: Modern AU SS Zelink one shot. Link finds himself stuck at Zelda's house overnight, as a blizzard knocks the power out and prevents him from leaving. Simple, fluffy.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A Cozy Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first one shot I've posted here, I don't have a whole lot to say, I just hope you guys enjoy! Also, just for some context, they're seniors in high school!

It was late in the evening, and snow was blizzarding wildly outside, and while it wouldn't be fun to experience, it was wonderful to witness from the windows. The power had gone out because of the storm, but the couple cozied up on the couch didn't mind too much. They had blankets, hot cocoa (with marshmallows!), candlelight and of course, each other.

Link was laying on his back, pillows propping him upright, as Zelda cuddled up against him, happily listening to the thump-bump, thump-bump of Link's heartbeat. Her golden locks cascaded around her shoulders and back, and her arms were wrapped around her boyfriend's torso protectively, as if she were hesitant to let go.

Gently, Link was absentmindely running his fingers through Zelda's hair, while his other hand sat comfortably around her lower back, rubbing little circles into her shirt. He was quietly humming, nothing in particular per say, but humming nonetheless.

It was in the middle of winter, Zelda's father had left town for business, and the young couple took this opportunity to spend as much time as they could together. Link had driven over earlier that morning, and had planned to leave by nightfall, but a surprise from Jack Frost had prevented him from barely getting out the front door.

"Guess we're having a sleepover," Zelda had giggled playfully as Link entered the house again, shivering and covered in snowflakes, "I think I still have some of your clothes that I borrowed," she had smiled at him.

"You mean that you stole?" He chuckled, removing the snow boots, coat and gloves from his body, "I don't seem to remember willingly sharing them."

Zelda stuck her tongue out at him, and had reached up to shake snow out of his sandy blond hair, "Oh hush, do you want the clothes or not?" She continued to help brush the remaining snow off his clothes.

"Please," he shivered once more, and smiled gently at her, "and maybe a towel, this stuff melts quick."

That was nearly an hour ago. The power had gone out not too long after that, but luckily Zelda had thought to prepare them both some hot cocoa first, in case the electricity were to give up on them. They both enjoyed their delicious drinks, and admittedly, Zelda was a little sad she couldn't make more.

They had told jokes, stories, played a quick game or two, before ultimately ending up in their current position. Link had built a fire within the fireplace first, as the house was slowly beginning to lose its remaining heat energy. Zelda had found him a sweatshirt that belonged to her father, and the two of them cuddled up to one another.

With the fire crackling and Link humming, Zelda found herself very relaxed, more than she had been in quite some time, "Link," she moved her head slightly, trying to look up at him without moving herself too much, "I'm actually really glad the storm trapped you here... we haven't gotten the chance to spend the night with each other in a really long time... since before we were dating, if I recall."

Link paused his humming, and leaned forward to place a kiss upon Zelda's hair, "Mm... I'm glad, too. And you're right, I think the last time we had a sleepover was when we were just about to start freshman year," he continued with the little circles on her back, "been a little too busy, heh."

"Busy, or just scared of my dad," she teased, lifting her head completely off his chest, and looking into his eyes, a small smile forming on her lips.

"...Mostly the latter," he chuckled, his face ever so slightly turning pink, "there's just something intimidating about dating the principal's daughter, you know."

Zelda giggled, propping herself up against him slightly, her face slowly getting closer to his, "If you say so," she said simply, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed at him, "I love you, Link."

Link smiled sweetly at the blonde in front of him, "I love you, too, Zelda," he said, before leaning in to place a kiss upon her lips. They had kissed several times before, but each time felt simply... fantastic.

Feeling her lips curl into a smile as he kissed her, Zelda wrapped her arms around the back of Link's neck for support, as she returned the kiss, wanting to melt in his arms.

This continued for a few more minutes, before Link finally pulled back, staring into Zelda's bright blue eyes lovingly. He could feel sleep slowly creeping over him, and he knew that if he was just starting to get tired, Zelda was on the verge of falling asleep, "I think it's time for bed, sleepyhead," he joked, using the nickname she had for him.

"Mhm, maybe," Zelda felt a yawn grow in the back of her mouth as she snuggled up to Link once more, pulling the blankets up around her shoulders and wrapping her arms around his body once more, "goodnight, Link."

Laughing slightly at just how exhausted Zelda was, Link pulled the covers up a little bit more, and cozing into the couch as he did so, finding a comfortable position. Placing one final kiss upon Zelda's face, Link closed his eyes and murmured, "goodnight, Zel."


End file.
